1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to the field of pollution control and green technology. The embodiments herein particularly relate to air pollution control using carbon nano structures. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a smart intelligent filter with carbon nano tubes for adsorption of toxic and hydrocarbons such as hazardous pollutant gases like H2S, NH3 compositions emitted from motor vehicles and industries urban buses and diesel cars also NOx, SOx, CO, CO2 etc. The embodiments herein also relate to a recycling of the pollutants and converting them into premium is industrial soot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pollution is an introduction of contaminants or pollutants into the natural environment that causes an adverse change. The pollutants or contaminants are can be either foreign substances/energies or naturally occurring substances. Broadly the pollution is classified as atmospheric pollution, water pollution, and soil pollution. Few other types of pollution are noise pollution, space pollution, etc.
The pollution can broadly lead to a destruction of an environment, ecological cycles, and lead to the health problems in a habitat or community. The pollution has lead to the environmental crises such as global warming, biomagnification, smog, acid rain, a rise in the sea level and melting of ice sheets thereby depletion of polar ice caps. The health issues such as asthma, bronchitis, sinusitis and bronchial infection are globally becoming prominent because of the pollution.
The prominent agenda in the entire world is air pollution. The air pollution is defined as an introduction of chemicals, particulates, or biological materials into the atmosphere that cause a discomfort, a disease, or a death to the humans, a damage to other living organisms such as food crops, or a damage to the natural environment. The gases such CO2, CO, CH4, NH2, NH3, NOx, O3 etc., are known as green house gases. The green house gases pose a threat towards the global warming and prominent respiratory health hazards. The greenhouse gases are released into the atmosphere by automobiles (cars, two wheelers etc), industry, combustion of fossil fuels etc. The automobile emissions are produced due to the petroleum based, fuels. The ideal combustion of hydrocarbons generates water and carbon dioxide. Further, due to an increase in the temperature of the combustion chamber and lack of control on the combustion process, the exhaust emissions of the automobiles have many harmful pollutants. The emissions produced by the cars consist of complex compounds whose structure depends on various factors such as engine type (reciprocating or two-stroke engine, four stroke engine, diesel engine and gasoline engine) and also the driving conditions (driving within the city and out of the city, increasing and decreasing and decreasing the acceleration). The emissions produced by the automobiles especially cars comprise three common types of pollutants including but not limited to unburned hydrocarbons, half-burnt hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrous oxide. There are some other compositions besides these gases in the pollutants of car emissions such as water, hydrogen, nitrogen and oxygen. The car emissions also include sulfur dioxide which cannot be removed by the catalytic converters. Among all, the reduction of sulfur is the major method applied to confront with it as a pollutant.
The human race must take the measures to tackle the problem of pollution especially the emissions generated from the automobiles. Many measures have been taken to counter the pollution globally, many treaties, communities and authoritative bodies have been made to monitor and regulate pollution worldwide. Several measures have been taken to control the air pollution such as use of the low sulfur fuel instead of high sulfur fuel. But the problem of engine knocking comes into picture when the fuel is not mixed with sulfur or lead.
According to a prior art, the other methods for countering the pollution are the use of ethanol mixed fuel or natural gas as fuel. But the cost involved in the preparation of the ethanol or the extraction of the natural gas makes the cost high. Secondly, the fermentation for ethanol preparation and extraction of natural gas poses other environmental threats such as destruction of natural habitat and deforestation. Further the natural gas as a fuel emits the methane and the carbon dioxide in atmosphere, which are prominent greenhouse gases.
According to a prior art, the other measures such as control and treatment of volatile organic compounds (VOC) and organic hazardous air pollutant emissions are generally accomplished by adsorption, incineration, condensation and gas absorption. But not much is done in the area of the is treatment of the pollutants by adsorption, incineration, condensation and gas adsorption.
According to one prior art, the other method for reduction of pollutant emission from a vehicle exhaust particularly car emission is the use of a catalyst. The technology of catalytic converter is constantly developing to correspond to the recent environmental regulations. Further the catalytic converters must be developed for the reduction of pollutant emissions in cars with an increased lifespan of five years or 100000 kilometers. But such kind of catalytic converters are yet to be developed.
According to one prior art, the combination of nanotechnology with the catalytic converter preparation is the new field of technology in the area of pollutant emission control. The catalytic converters made with the help of nanotechnology are most helpful or efficient in absorbing, analyzing and recycling the high percentage of hydrocarbon pollutants. The recent technologies of filtration and catalyst are solely capable of absorbing only 60 percent of hydrocarbon pollution and convert the hydrocarbon into water through the use of expensive catalyst converter.
According to one prior art, the automobile emissions especially the car emissions mainly comprises sulfur dioxide which is not removed by the catalytic converters. The reduction of sulfur amount is the major factor required for a pollution control. The catalytic converters comprise mainly compounds based on the nature of the automobile emission for reducing and oxidizing the toxic compounds and hydrocarbons. The use of oxidizing compounds in the catalytic converters leads to an oxidation of the monoxide carbon and carbon dioxide. The use of reducing compounds in the catalytic converters leads to a reduction of the carbon dioxide and nitrous oxide. The oxidation and reduction reactions lead to a production of ammonia, unburnt hydrocarbons and aldehydes. The ammonia, unburnt hydrocarbon and aldehydes lead to the breathing difficulties in a long term in a human body and also diseases such as multiple sclerosis that are caused by toxic and dangerous effects of these chemical factors.
According to one prior art, the existing photo catalysts used for pollution control in the automobiles exhibit high speed of saturation and the efficient controlling capacity is maintained only for two months.
Hence there is a need to develop a nanotechnology based carbon nano tube filter which is efficient, exhibits low speed of saturation, high level of adsorption, and 97% capacity of absorption in pollutant control. Further there is a need for the carbon nano tube filters to act against all types of the corresponding emissions from the automobile (car). Yet there is a need for a carbon nano tube filter to oxidize and reduce the emissions of car to simpler, non harmful and degradable compounds. Yet there is a need for a carbon nano tube filter to efficiently control pollutant emission for a longer period of at least 9 months. Yet there is a need for a carbon nano tube filter to control and analyze the pollutants. Yet there is a need for a carbon nano tube filter that is synthesized and optimized to have a preset size for removing the pollutants and recycling them in industrial soot.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.